Motorcycle
Motorcycle is an unlockable unarmed Vehicle, capable of sustaining 5 s of Life Points Damage. It's used occasionally at the start of the battle, delivering the trooper within firing Range of his equipped weapon of choice and granting him extra Initiative. The motorcycle is fairly common and costs no Deployment Points. Like all vehicles, the motorcycle does not use an Equipment slot, so it is a good addition to any trooper. The greatest effect can be achieved by utilizing it for Assault or Shock Trooper tactics. Troopers with the Pilot specialization and this skill will ride into battle almost 100% of the time. The position where the trooper will dismount depends on the maximum Range of the weapon equipped at the start of the battle. However, if the weapon of choice is Sabotaged, the driver will abandon the motorcycle immediately, as if deploying on foot, then the trooper will switch weapons and, if necessary, start advancing. The skill Suspicious can prevent this from happening. Enemies with Initiative can fire before the driver has a chance to dismount. However, interception of the vehicle with initiative boosted is somewhat rare. Like all troopers, any motorbike driver dragged in by an enemy's Binoculars skill will be a sitting duck for some time before being able to move. If an enemy Spy infiltrates the wave, the trooper will dismount as soon as the spy is in range, effectively countering the spy thanks to the Initiative boost. However, this also means that the biker can't counter any potentially dangerous troopers on the other side of the battlefield, such as snipers. Testing is under way to determine chances of deployment. See Talk Page. Bugs * Upon starting to blink before disappearing, Motorcycles used by an army deploying from the right side of the screen, with a trooper jumping off, will turn back to the right instead of staying the direction they were. * Even though motorcycle deployment boosts Initiative, if the driver occasionally drives around the battlefield failing to find correct spot to deploy and running out of Initiative, the enemies are capable of shooting and destroying these vehicles before the driver dismounts, causing him Fall Damage. * If the Motorcycle is hit by poison and reaches zero HP, it will continue to drive around and enemies will stop targeting it, though the driver will never dismount, and if all allies are killed, it will disappear when reinforcements arrive or the battle is lost. Trivia * Promotional and design images illustrate motorcycles armed with a Fixed Machine Gun. However, the final version does not feature any armaments. The only feasible explanations are the motorcycle's low durability, which would result in almost certain destruction in any firefight, or simply a desire to tease the players. Gallery MotercycleFight.jpg|Motorcycle in action. Screen_Motorcycle_Blown.gif|A very rare occasion of motorcycle interception. Screen Dismount.gif|Dismounting. screen_Dismount_Glitch.gif|Right side deployment glitch. Minitroopers Motor Poison.png|'Bug:' A pilot who suffered the dismount glitch got poisoned by Gas Grenade, and is now wandering around the battlefield with no Life Points left (shown in character sheets) until 15 damage points have (10 Pilot + Motorcycle 5 ) dealt to him. Then, the pilot will stay stationary until he disappears when the next wave arrive. The pilot will not be targeted by enemies while stationary because he is considered dead. MotorCycle_Stat.jpg|Stats Sheet. Category:Skill Category:Vehicles